


October 13th: Ash

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [13]
Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barista-approved Shenanigans, Dressing Room Shenanigans, F/M, Gentleman thief!Arsène, Gypsy!Carmen, Novel!Arsène, Opera Dancer!Carmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: Grey. Black. White.For as long as he remembered, that was all the colour he could see.And thensheentered into his life.Her black hair in bouncing curls.Her crystalline eyes that shone like sapphires.Her lips coated in ruby red lipstick.Her body clad in a flowing dress of black and red.The cigarette dangling from her lips, its tip flaring orange.For Arsène Lupin, the seductive opera dancer Carmenishis world.





	October 13th: Ash

**Author's Note:**

> I am complete and utter trash for soulmate!aus.
> 
> So, here I am.
> 
> Do enjoy this tasty sinful shot, my dear customers!
> 
> Note: Translation is below for two certain French terms of endearment.
> 
> “Mon étoile” means “my star.”
> 
> “Ptit loup” means “little wolf.”

Her eyes are smoky, matching the faint scorch of _ash_ lingering on her lips. A testament to a smoked cigarette.

His gaze is dark, similar to the wine he drunk earlier.

She smiles; he returns it.

“_Mon étoile…”_

His groan is swallowed by her lips, cooing sweetly.

_“Ptit loup…”_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952488) by [fxrstreaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxrstreaper/pseuds/fxrstreaper)


End file.
